Returning the Goblin Queen
by Shiverpass
Summary: ON HIATUS! Sequel to Beauty and the Goblin King, Jareth had made plans to visit Sarah years after he had to say goodbye to her. He's hopeful of talking her into returning with him back to the Labyrinth as the queen, but all it took for things to go wrong was for Jareth to put his kingdom in the wrong hands during his absence. M for sexual content.
1. Five Years Later

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything having to deal with the Labyrinth.

**A/N: **So I know that this has been posted before, like...how many months ago. I know I had to take it down because it wasn't getting updated. But now, I'm ready to to finish it. So here's chapter one, somewhat edited, but complete. And if y'all _do_ want this to actually stay up and be finished, I'm gonna need some love in the review section. ENJOY!

* * *

1: Five Years Later

Sarah scribbled her signature against the freshly printed page of her novel and soon closed it, handing it to the girl before her. She gave the girl a large, fake smile and wished her a good day. When the line of girls wanting Sarah's autograph had died down, Sarah sighed and took a sip of her...now cold coffee. Her agent Jon Came over to check on her.

"How ya holdin' up with your first book signing?" he asked her.

Jon was one of the most good-looking guys you could actually find for an author's agent. He had black hair that puffed slightly and hung around his eyebrows and just above his ears, parting at the forehead as cute bangs that suited him well enough. He had warm chocolate brown eyes that seemed so friendly and kind whenever Sarah needed to confide in him. He had a slim-enough figure and absolutely loved wearing black simply because he knew the color made him look all the more handsome.

Sarah thought a moment and decided to answer his question with a question. "How much longer do I have here?" asked Sarah in a bored and pained tone.

Jon looked at the digital numbers on the cover of his phone. "Actually, right now's about time for your break. Wanna grab a cup of fresh warm coffee?" asked Jon who glanced at her half-drunk cold coffee that Sarah didn't get the chance to drink much of because of all the fans crowding the table for her signature.

"Actually, I'm fine. Thank you. I kinda need to be alone right now," said Sarah as she got up and took her black dress coat off of her chair and slightly ran her hands over her black bangs that ran across her forehead. She had died her hair from brown to black two years ago and decided to stick with it, feeling that the color suited her mood up to the point that it had become a daily routine. She had also decided to cut her bangs just last year, finding it to be a more comfortable hairstyle for her. She found that change was constantly good.

"Alright. Well, be back here in an hour. We have a group coming in from Chicago," said Jon as his phone began to ring. He answered it and walked away.

Sarah sighed and slipped her jacket on, grabbing her black purse from behind her as she began to walk from the desk and near the entrance of the bookstore. She buttoned up her coat on the way and stepped out into the fresh and instant cold Winter afternoon. Nearby sat a cute little cafe where she found a table and sat down, ordering a simple turkey sandwich and a plate of fresh homemade donuts. Soon, she ordered a fresh cup of Vanilla-flavored coffee. She downed her meal and ordered a half a dozen donuts to go just in case she would need them for later. She looked at her phone and saw that she still had a half an hour left.

She sighed and paid for her bill, heading back out into the freezing cold. She tightened her jacket around her and began heading back to the bookstore. Once there, she saw that her line was still empty. Trying to think of a million different ways to pass the time that Sarah was sure would take forever, she decided to go through the Literature section of the bookstore.

After picking up Jane Eyre, The Phantom of the Opera, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Scarlet Letter, and Memoirs of a Geisha to scan over the summery on the back of each book, she stopped at one single, important book.

Her body froze to a rigid stick as she eyed the book before her, her heart feeling as if it had stopped just as her breath caught in her throat. Before her sat a dusty, but new, copy of _The Labyrinth_, her old all-time favorite book. She took the book off of the shelf hesitantly and studied the cover, then the binding, and then the summery on the back. Immediately, the book brought back memories.

_Painful_ memories.

Mismatched eyes of ice blue and warm brown, lips that were made for only Sarah to kiss, a ruffled nest of platinum blond fluffy hair, the strong body..._Jareth_. She felt something inside of her stir. Something painful. Something like the memory of how her dreams had gotten herself hurt.

But then again, was it really a dream?

She was never really able to figure that out for herself. If it was a dream, then the fact that she was the happiest she had ever been in her life so far fit the description perfectly...but if it was real, then the memory of the pain of letting him go and leaving a world she had grown to love behind was legit enough to call reality. A reality that she hated and despised all her life.

When her brother Toby had moved to Florida three years ago over the fact that their father had disowned him and Toby's ex girlfriend's father made sure Toby would not see her again, Sarah had come to hate life with a burning passion, unable to find enough comfort in her paintings of those mismatched eyes and the beautiful Labyrinth they ruled and writing stories that had soon enough become a bestseller series nor just phone calls from her parents and from Toby every little once in a while. The permanent scars on her wrists reminded her of the pain she had suffered and had forced her own self to get over.

Sarah shook her head and found her throat aching against the fact that she was fighting back her tears as best as possible. She place the book back where she found it and heard Jon yell her name. Without yell in return, Sarah just remained silent and headed back to the desk where a group was now approaching. Probably the group from Chicago.

Sarah sat down, uncapped her pen and put on her famous smile. An elderly woman slowly made her way up to the desk. She looked sweet and kind. She held out a copy of Sarah's book to her with a smile. "How do you write such beautiful work?" asked the elderly woman.

Sarah gave the woman a sweet and thoughtful smile. "Awe, thank you. I just...write whatever comes to mind," replied Sarah as she signed her name in the book, soon closing it and handing it back to the woman.

The woman smiled once more. "Well, I just hope you'll keep on writing. I can't wait to find out what happens in the next book to the king and the girl," said the Woman as she slowly patted Sarah's hand and walked away.

A new woman stepped forward.

Sarah smiled faintly at what the elderly woman had said and repositioned herself in her seat.

-()-()-()-()-

Really, Sarah disliked parties or going to clubs...or anything having to do with having to get dressed up and going to celebrate anything in particular. But the fact that Jon had talked her into going made Sarah cave in and slip on her black dress she hadn't put on in a while. She slipped her feet into her black high-heeled boots and her usual dress coat. She put on a tad bit of makeup and put her hair up in a pony tale and met Jon in his rented limo right outside of the apartment building that Sarah had been living in for two years now.

Sarah was now sitting at a small circular table on high seats in a loud and obnoxious bar. She disliked being in dark, crowded places where music she detested blasted loud from the speakers. She fidgeted with the necklace her mother had sent her for her sixteenth birthday. It was a simple silver heart locket with engraved lettering saying "Sarah" and little vines forming every which way. She had cherished it ever since.

A Fruits Basket drink sat before her, her free hand fidgeting with the straw. Jon, who sat across from Sarah, eyed her carefully. "I'm sorry you're not enjoying yourself," said Jon over the blaring music.

Sarah looked up at Jon and shrugged. "It's alright. I was about due for it anyways. But anywho. What are we celebrating anyway?" asked Sarah.

"Your first book signing, of course," said Jon with a large welcoming smile, his hand immediately resting on Sarah's knee.

Sarah's heart flooded with shock at the sudden close contact. She felt his hand clearly through her thick brown leotards. His grip on her knee was gently and yet I-really-like-you-like-a-lot. It had been five years now since anyone had come into physical contact with Sarah. And to tell the truth, she had missed it. So why swap Jon's hand away like she almost did?

"Look, if you want to leave, that's fine. We can...go hang out at your place," said Jon in a concerned and understanding tone.

Oblivious to what Jon's intentions were, Sarah nodded her head and finished off her drink. "Sounds like a good idea," she said as she slipped from her stool and grabbed her jacket and purse.

Jon took her hand and led her through the crowd and out to the fresh cool air. Once in the limo, Jon was sitting closer than he had on the way to the bar. His hand was back to just resting on Sarah's knee. Sarah was unable to push it aside as she looked down at it.

"Jon? You have a crush on me, don't you." Sarah pointed out.

Jon looked over at Sarah and smiled guiltily. "You caught me," he said as he got closer.

Sarah didn't have a reason to push Jon away. She didn't dislike him and she didn't find herself uncomfortable from his touch. In fact, she found it comforting and refreshing. She closed her eyes and felt Jon gently brush his knuckles against her rosy-red cheek. He moved all the more closer.

"Do you have a problem with it?" asked Jon in a lower voice.

Sarah didn't say a word. So just as she was waiting, she felt Jon's lips press against her's. She kissed back intently and placed her hands on his shoulders.

But before she knew it, flashes of Jareth played before her eyes. She pulled back from the kiss, suddenly finding herself wishing that it was Jareth she was kissing instead. She gasped as soon as their lips broke away. She scooted away partially and covered her mouth, her eyes blinking furiously. "I can't do this. I'm sorry, Jon," Sarah apologized as she breathed heavily.

"No...it's fine. I understand."

Just as if to save Sarah, the limo came to a halt right outside Sarah's apartment building. She frantically tried to get out of the limo as quickly as possible. But when she was finally out, she turned to Jon, bending down so that her eyes were locked on his. "I'll see you Monday," she said as she closed the limo door and headed inside.

On the way into the main lobby, up the three flights of carpeted steps, Sarah had been repeatedly wiping her lips on a tissue from her purse. How could she even allow herself to kiss someone whom she did not love? How?

_I miss you, Jareth_, she thought as she found herself not strong enough to hold back the rush of tears that came from her eyes as she took out her keys and unlocked her apartment door, heading inside to take a long and relaxing hot shower to wipe away the stress from one evening, let alone one day. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Tears repeatedly fell from her eyes as she pulled her clothes off of her, getting into the shower. She pulled out her hair that she hardly ever kept down nowadays and turned on the hot water, sobbing as she wished amongst the sound of running water that this pain would all just end. The tears couldn't stop. She was finally letting out all of the tears she had been holding back all of these past how many years of pain.

"I miss you..._so_...much, Jareth," spoke Sarah through loud hiccuping sobs. "Oh, Jareth..."

-()-()-()-()-

Jareth walked fast-paced down the halls of his castle. Three goblins were scurrying in step with him. "Where is he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago," said Jareth in a persistent voice.

"You must be patient, my King. We know you want to go to the Aboveground, but you _must_ be patient firstly," said one goblin.

Jareth let out an impatient sigh as he entered the parlor of his castle. He froze when he saw the male body of the figure sitting in the armchair facing the burning fireplace.

"Toby. How long has it been?" asked Jareth with a sudden lightness in his voice.

Toby turned his head around and got to his feet. "About two since last I spoke with you," said Toby with a wide smile.

"You have everything you need?" asked Jareth suddenly.

Toby nodded his head. "I even studied all the books you lent me," said Toby as he walked over to a parcel sitting next to him. He opened it up and revealed a stack of old books about the Labyrinth and Goblin City. Even the castle. Basically, everything about the Underground.

"Now if you shall ever need me..." Jareth extended his hand just as a crystal ball appeared.

Toby eyed the crystal ball and took it, finding it to be as light as a feather and feeling as solid as it looked. "How does it work?" asked Toby with sudden intrigue.

Jareth took the crystal ball for a demonstration. "If you turn it this way..."

Toby saw and smiled. "Ah..."

"Now, my good man. I have matters to attend to. I shall come and check up on you in about three years. I have my most faithful servants who shall help you when you need guidance or opinions on a matter. Good luck," said Jareth as he gave a manly pat on the Toby's back.

Toby smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you. Take care of my sister," said Toby before Jareth walked away. Once Jareth was outside of his castle. He hesitated before disappearing. He turned around and took one last look at his castle. Although he will be away for two days just up in the Aboveworld, it will still feel like forever.

He took in a deep breath and snapped his fingers. Before he knew it, he was in an alleyway of some city. All he thought of was the city where Sarah was. The night was black with a bright full moon in the city sky. All around him, people were rushing by. A city indeed.

He checked to make sure no one was looking as he took out a crystal ball, thinking of the apartment building where Sarah was. Just as he had thought about it, he was standing right beside it. He smiled and the crystal ball disappeared.

He took a step forward, but froze. He looked down at what he was wearing. Cream breeches, a black opened-poet top, black boots, and a deep navy blue waistcoat. He was still wearing his royal Goblin necklace that marked him as king.

He snapped his fingers and in one blink of an eye, Jareth's hair was cut into a short blonde hairstyle. But not too short. He wore black jeans, black shoes, a navy blue button-up dress shirt, and a cream jacket. His usual royal Goblin necklace still hung around his neck in a more smaller fashion.

He took another step forward, now ready to face this brand new world...this _Aboveground_.


	2. Returning

**A/N****:** Alright. So here's chapter two, guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean the world to me!

* * *

2: Returning

Sarah woke up to silence. No annoying alarm, no phone ringing...just _silence_. She looked at her clock that read three in the afternoon and groaned, noticing the pain in the back of hear eyes from all of that crying.

She was just glad it was the weekend, which meant two whole days to herself without having to deal with any clients, Jon, or any fans. Just time to herself.

Even though she woke up late today and still felt the stinging pain in her broken heart, she headed into the bathroom, brushed through her tangling long hair, put it up in a pony tale, brushed her teeth, and found a simple sweater and pulled it over her head, slipping on her simple straight-legged jeans.

She spent her whole day cleaning and organizing her whole entire apartment for no reason. She just felt like she had to do it.

And just as she was making herself a simple sandwich at home, too lazy to cook anything big, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and sighed. It read Jon. She picked it up and answered it, wishing she hadn't.

"Hey," was her answered.

"Hey. I'm glad you're still up. I wanted to talk to you about last night," said Jon.

Sarah sighed and ran her hands through her bangs absentmindedly, parting them to the side by accident.

"Jon, it's fine," she said.

"It's just...the three years I have been with you as your agent...I have never once seen nor heard about you being with a guy. You seem so lonely. And yet...it's almost like you're waiting for someone. How can you be waiting for Mr. Right if you don't keep your options open, right?" said Jon.

Sarah paced back and forth through her kitchen, listening, bored, to what Jon was saying. "I know...I know..." _Of course I'm waiting for someone._

"So what I don't understand is how you're holding your feelings back. At first, you seemed interested...and then you pushed me away?"

Sarah was about to open her mouth and say something when a knock sounded at her apartment door. "Hold on," she said as she walked over to the door and opened it up.

She held her phone to her heart to hide her reaction. She stared at the man before her and then let out a short breath, barely tilting her head to the side. "What..."

It was as if her heart had stopped, as if all time and space had stopped all together with her heart. But when realization came forth, everything sped up like it was trying to keep up with its natural timing. Sarah was breathing fast as her hands shook, her phone dropping to the floor, immediately turning off.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Sarah?" asked the man in that..._that voice_. That familiar voice. That voice in which she could get so easily lost in.

"I..." Sarah tried to spit out the words as she moved aside to let him in. "Jareth," she murmured, watching his every move.

His eyes were the same. His hair was cut though, and a new style being present...but she knew him well enough regardless. To prove it, all she really had to do was look at the pendent that he wore as proof.

Sarah was in so much shock, she didn't know if she should smile and hug him, cry and fall to the floor, scream and beat at him, or all three in order. But following her heart, she did what she must. Tears formed at her eyes, burning. She blinked them away just as more came forth.

She covered her mouth and shook her head, her free hand extending out to press against Jareth's shoulder as if to make sure that he wasn't a ghost or just a figment of her imagination. Jareth felt close to tears as he watched Sarah cry. They both weren't sure if what Sarah was feeling was happiness or unhappiness.

He outstretched both of his hands to her and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her close as he placed a hand on the back of Sarah's head, avoiding the annoying pony tale holder.

"All this...time," Sarah said through the sobbing as she clutched both the shoulders of Jareth's jacket, her tears soaking the fabric. Her knees had gone weak from the force of her tears.

"Shh...shh...I'm here," Jareth whispered soothingly. He pushed her back until he could close the door behind them, pushing them into privacy.

Sarah just let out all of the tears she had been holding back for how many years as Jareth held her close in her arms.

Was this a dream?

No...if it were a dream, it'd be more like a treacherous nightmare. Teasing Sarah of Jareth's impossible return. But then again, was it really impossible?

She inhaled his spicy scent and savored it despairingly.

Seconds turned into minutes...minutes turned to hours...and about three hours into the Jareth's return, Jareth was sitting on Sarah's couch. Sarah sat at the opposite couch just staring at Jareth.

"I thought...that you had forgotten me," said Sarah, unable to tare her eyes from Jareth's.

Jareth stared intently back at Sarah. "I know it's been a long time, but what we had...it's not the kind of thing that you forget," said Jareth in a calm voice.

Sarah nodded her head and looked down at her carpet. "Do you have a place to stay?" asked Sarah.

Jareth shook his head slowly. "No, I'm afraid not. Not at the moment, at least."

Sarah thought for a moment, a new silence settling between them. "Well...you're free to stay here. There's an extra bedroom upstairs that you can use," said Sarah softly.

She sighed and got to her feet, putting her hand to her forehead. "Are you tired from your trip? Do you want a sandwich or do you just want to go to bed?" asked Sarah.

"I'm actually very tired. I didn't get one wink of sleep last night," said Jareth as he slowly got to his feet, realizing that he was now closer to Sarah's age than he used to be. That could change things for the better for sure.

"Alright. Well the first door on the left is the bathroom. Your room is just across from it," said Sarah as she walked over to her kitchen.

Jareth began to walk towards the stairs when Sarah stopped him. "Jareth?"

Jareth was so happy to hear her call him by his name. It was just as relieving when he heard her say his name when he had came to her door. "Yes?" he asked as he turned to her.

She gave him a small but sad smile. "It's _so_ good to see you again," she said slowly.

Jareth smiled back and headed up the stairs to take a quick shower before he would go to bed.

Sarah ate her now cold sandwich in silence as she thought about what had just happened. Jareth had really returned to her after all. After all the years she had lost hope, and she lost it all for nothing. Here Jareth was, in her apartment, in her guest bedroom...in her _life_.

She sat in silence for an hour more before she headed upstairs to her room to get dressed and to get to bed. She had...a rather long day of freedom ahead of her. And Jareth was the main part of it...

She tossed and she turned in bed, unable to sleep at all. All she could think about was him. Was he thinking about her too? What were his thoughts exactly? But most of all, she knew well that things will never be as they were once...

-()-()-()-()-

Sarah woke up the next morning in a haze. A harsh headache had overcome her, leaving her staring at her ceiling until there was a knock on her bedroom door. Her heart pounded with surprise, wandering who was sharing her apartment with her. But then she remembered.

Jareth had returned.

So it wasn't a dream after all.

She sat up in her bed and stared at the door. "Come in," she said in a loud-enough voice. The door opened and Jareth peered inside before crossing the threshold. Sarah took into the sight of him and let out a small and short breath.

"Why are you here?" asked Sarah as Jareth sat down on the mattress and looked at Sarah with a serious face.

"I'm here to spend some long-needed time with you, precious," Jareth said, slightly shaking his head.

Somehow, him calling her that seemed to hold its effect over her, causing her cheeks to burn bright red. Just outside the window, thunder cracked and lightening lit up the room. Sarah let out a sigh and got up from the bed to open the curtains for some light. Somehow, the darkness was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.

Outside, rain was lightly hitting the pavement of the apartment's parking lot. Dark clouds covered the sky that soon began to let out angry rain drops. Thunder clapped louder the next moment it sounded. She jumped slightly, even though she was expecting it.

Jareth got up and rounded the bed until he stood behind Sarah. "Who's taking care of the kingdom?" Sarah asked next.

Jareth hesitated. "Toby," he replied.

Sarah froze for a moment before she quickly turned around to glare at Jareth. "_You're_ the reason why I haven't seen my brother in months?" she asked, her voice cold and angry.

Jareth did not seem the slightest afraid or shocked by her change in tone. He had somehow expected this.

He placed his hands on Sarah's shoulders to comfort her anger, but that just made things worse. She violently pushed Jareth's hands away. "How _selfish_ can you get?" she asked next as she grabbed a sweater off of her vanity chair and wrapped it around her. She soon slipped her feet into old pink slippers she never had the heart to throw away and replace. She opened back up her bedroom door and hid in her bathroom so she could shower.

Jareth stood outside of the bathroom door, oblivious to what Sarah was doing in there. "Can't we just talk about this?" he asked in a calm tone.

"Maybe after my shower," she hissed at him in a cold tone.

Jareth sighed and looked away to the window at the end of the hall that showed the falling rain and the flashing lightening. Wasn't showering during a bad thunderstorm like this dangerous for humans? And why was Sarah not welcoming Jareth into her life with happy, opened arms...like he had hoped for?

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, walking away and heading downstairs to the living area where she sat down on the couch and waited patiently for Sarah.


	3. Forseen

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all of the reviews guys! They're what feed the next chapter so you can have it! Enjoy! I love you all!

* * *

3: Foreseen

Jareth sat down at one of the sofas that faced a peculiar-looking magic fairy box. A 'television' he assumed. He took out his crystal and called on Toby, surprised Toby hadn't called on Jareth in the twelve months Toby has been taking over.

"Yes?" asked Toby in a casual voice as his face appeared in the crystal ball.

"How are you holding up, chap?" asked Jareth in a bored tone.

Toby grinned. "Perfect, actually. I haven't come across a single problem," replied Toby a little too eagerly.

Toby's hair had grown similar to Jareth's old hair-style, only tied back in a black ribbon. His eyes were changing colors to green and an unusual shade of brown. Maybe it was the lighting or the flashing of lightening.

"Are you quite sure, Toby?" asked Jareth.

"Actually, it's Tabus. That's my real name. I made people change it to Toby when I was still a teenager," said Toby, looking away from the crystal ball as he snapped his finger at something out of sight.

Jareth raised a goblin eyebrow. "All right then..." he murmured. "Check back with me soon..._Tabus_..." Jareth said as his crystal ball disappeared. Something seemed different...highly different with Toby. What had those first twelve months in the Underground do to him quite exactly?

Jareth averted his mind away from that topic when he saw Sarah descending her apartment stairs with a towel clenched to her hair with her hands. She was wearing a casual tank top and sweat pants. Jareth caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her red nail-polished feet.

Sarah seemed distracted by her thoughts as she entered the kitchen. She got into her cupboards and brought out a bag of Doritos and found her left other half to her sandwich from last night. She unwrapped it and spilled everything on a deep sea green ceramic plate. She grabbed a can of Mountain Doom from her fridge and entered the living room, stopping when she sat her eyes on Jareth.

Jareth looked back intently, waiting for Sarah to say something. Awkwardly, Sarah asked, "Are you hungry?" as she motioned her hand to the kitchen area.

Jareth thought and suddenly realized the growing sting of hunger in his stomach. He smiled gratefully and nodded his head. He got up and followed Sarah into the kitchen.

Sarah taught him how to make himself his own lunch and showed him where the drinks were. He grabbed a water bottle and followed Sarah to the dinner table. There, they ate in silence. Outside, the thunder kept striking and the rain increased. Darker clouds were rolling in as wind began to pick up a great deal.

"Must be left over rain from that hurricane that Florida had. I heard it was the biggest yet," said Sarah as she finished off the last sip of her Mountain Dew.

"Hurricane?" asked Jareth as he tilted his head to the side slightly, curious.

_Of course. You've never seen, heard of, nor been in one,_ thought Sarah as she sat her can down. "Massive wind, larger than you've ever seen...brings in a bunch of water," was all Sarah could think of saying to explain it all.

Jarteth murmured an "ahhhhh..." in a thoughtful way and just nodded his head, finishing off his water bottle quickly.

-()-()-()-()-

Tabus sat in Jareth's throne sideways with his legs swinging off the side. He tapped the handle of his whip on the tip of his chin gently as he thought.

"I just think that it would be wiser if we-" began a small goblin, the one that Jareth had said that would help Toby make the right decisions.

"-I don't care what you think!" snapped Tabus rather greedily and angrily.

Tabus sighed and tried to calm himself down. "All that I'm saying is...that no matter what the expense will be, widen the Labyrinth. It's definitely not large enough," said Toby in a calmed-down tone that ended with a scoff.

The goblin just looked at Toby wide-eyed. "You would be opening the Labyrinth to the outcasts and the outsiders. Not to mention, you will be taking away their homes! What about the ones who were banished from the Labyrinth? Where will they have left to banish them to? That will be opening yourself up to dangers," warned the goblin.

"I'm the king here. Jareth left me in charge. You will _do,_ as I say," said Toby in a low and dangerous tone.

"The outcasts and outsiders would revolt ag-"

"-do I make myself clear?"

The goblin quickly looked down at the ground, its hands nervously rubbing together. "Yes, my king..." murmured the goblin as he soon hurried away to hide himself from this greedy, young replacement for Jareth.

This wasn't right and the goblin knew it.

Toby just smirked and went back to his thinking, oblivious to the dangers he was about to put himself, the Goblin City, and the Labyrinth in. He was so naïve.

-()-()-()-()-

Sarah cleaned up the plates and rinsed them slightly in the sink before leaving them be. She threw the empty can and water bottle into a small box she had labeled 'RECYCLE' just as she put the nearly-empty bag of Doritos away.

"I need to get working on my new story," murmured Sarah as she headed back to where Jareth was. On a coffee table nearby sat a closed silver laptop. She picked it up and sat it down on the dinner table, opening it up to a word document.

"You're an author now?" asked Jareth. He already knew well that Sarah had been writing books for the past three years since she graduated high school.

Sarah nodded her head. "Mhm..." she mumbled as her fingers began tapping away.

"What is your story about?" asked Jareth as he got up and took a seat closer to Sarah, highly curious.

Sarah paused and stopped typing, soon turning her head to look at Jareth. "It's about this girl who falls for this heir to the throne. Their family hates each other so when she loses her whole family to this big fire set by a mysterious someone, she questions why their family hated each other and faces him. They immediately fall in love but are endangered by the one who murdered the girl's parents," said Sarah quickly as she turned back around and went back to typing.

Jareth raised his eyebrows. "I want to read it when it's finished," said Jareth.

Sarah immediately stopped and got up, going to a box that sat by her balcony screen door off to the side of the dining room. In her hand was a brand-new-looking hardback copy of a book. She sat it in front of Jareth. "That's the first book. I'm working on the third right now," she said as she sat back down in her seat, eying Jareth carefully. Hopefully she's get some important incite from him about her series.

Jareth looked over the book's cover and then the summery on the back cover. On the front sat a perfectly-edited picture of a maiden in the arms of a knight, each holding a sword pointing to the other side of the book where a blare of darkness showed. Their faces showed determination. In the darkness read the title of the book Love in Danger's Path.

Jareth had to admit it. He was quite impressed. He nodded his head. "I can read this?" asked Jareth cautiously.

Sarah nodded her head and focused on her work. For the rest of the afternoon, Jareth sat beside Sarah patiently, reading her novel beside Sarah, who was working on book three of the series. Every so often, Jareth would steal a glance at Sarah. And even though Sarah felt Jareth's gaze all too clearly, she forced herself to not acknowledge him.

Having Jareth here made things...a little more complete than they had been in a long time. But what was his real reason of being here? Why now? And why was Toby in place of Jareth. Last time Sarah knew of their acquittance with one another, Toby was on bad terms with Jareth.

Something about this didn't seem right to Sarah.

* * *

**A/N:** So I saw a few questions were asked back during Beauty and the Goblin King. After giving some thought, I thought I'd answer them, since it will be rewritten for and _archiveofourown_.

**Q1:** Isn't Toby younger than Sarah?

**A1:** Yes, but this story is AU (alternate universe) where Toby is the oldest.

**Q2:** I thought Jareth wasn't human.

**A2:** Don't look at me. I just made him human in this story. I'm sure he's not human, but in my story he is.

**Q3:** Isn't Hoggle a Dwarf?

**A3:** Yes, but in my story, I've made him a Goblin. Just to add to the fact that she's in Goblin territory.

**Q4:** The timing of things confuse me.

**A4:** Me too. But just stick with it.

So if anyone has any questions they would like answered, feel free to ask! They will be answered in the next chapter.


	4. The Hangover

**A/N:** So, I'm glad with all of the reviews I've been getting. Keep reviewing people, it's what feeds the next chapter so you can have it! This is a long chapter, so fair warning. This has to be the longest chapter ever uploaded on here.

* * *

4: The Hangover

Sarah's phone went off, causing her to jump and fall off of her couch. She had fallen asleep. She hit the wooden floor of her apartment living room with a loud '_ow_' as she reached for her phone that sat near the end of the couch on the floor. She grabbed it, opened it up, and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" answered Sarah in a scratchy voice.

"Sarah! It's Kendra. I just wanted to remind you about that party tonight I'm throwing at the Benter Club for you. Jon told me to make sure I reminded you," said a happy voice.

Sarah thought for a moment and let out a big sigh, looking up to see Jareth at the kitchen island, almost finished with her second book of her series. Sarah had completely forgotten. Tonight was the night that her friend Kendra had planned a party for her new published second book. Big publishers from all over the city will be there to talk with her about her quick success.

"Yeah! I didn't forget. What time is it again?" asked Sarah, wishing she never forgot about the stupid party.

"Oh, it's at nine!"

"Alright. I'll be there. How's eight forty sound?" Sarah asked as she shuffled to get to her feet, noticing that the clock read seven fifty-two. _Shit._

"Sounds great! See you then!"

And with that, Sarah closed her phone, hurrying to put her empty plate in her sink. "Crap, crap, crap," she murmured as she hurried to the closet that sat in the middle of the main hallway. She opened it up and looked inside for a fancy dress she had tucked away for an occasion like this. The dress she wore when she went out with Jon that one night wasn't one to wear for tonight. So she pulled out a silver cocktail gown.

Jareth had been sitting at the kitchen island, still reading her book as he closed it at the tone of Sarah's voice. He came up from behind her. "Sarah? Is everything alright?" asked Jareth with half amused curiosity and half concern. Sarah's book sat in Jareth's left hand, his index finger in between the pages he was reading at the moment.

"I totally forgot about it. I'm supposed to be going to a party tonight for my book," said Sarah as she looked at the dress and shook her head. She placed it back in the closet and took out a different silver dress. It was slender, elegant, and feminine enough for Sarah's tastes.

"From the sounds of it, you don't want to go?"

Sarah shook her head and sighed strenuously. "No, I want to go. I _have_ to go. Just that I can't believe I totally forgot about it. Do you wanna come?" she then asked.

Jareth raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. "Sure. Of course," murmured Jareth.

"Great. Now, can you use your...'_magic_' goblin powers and make yourself...presentable?" asked Sarah as she folded the dress over her arm and closed the door. She moved away from the closet and headed to the steps, stopping at the first step to turn around and peer down at Jareth.

Jareth raised his eyebrows and tucked his hands in his pant pockets. "Depends on what you mean by 'presentable'," replied Jareth with a smirk.

Sarah smirked and rolled her eyes as she hurried over to the stack of magazines. She took the second one in the stack and quickly browsed through it until she found a perfect photo of Patrick Dempsey in a nice casual suit. Not too casual, not too dressy. She shoved it in Jareth's hands, taking her book out of his one hand and folded the the corner of the page, closing the book. "Here. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to quickly get dressed so I can get to the club by nine," she said as she hurried up the steps and to her room.

When Sarah got to her room, she closed her door and threw her dress on her bed as she stripped out of her clothes until she was naked. Soon enough, she found the perfect strapless bra and matching panties as she slipped into them. She then slid into her dress, and brushed through her hair, pinning it up at the sides with studded pins. She loomed a necklace around her neck and rolled black sheer stockings up to her thighs, soon sliding her feet into simple black pumps. She sprayed some of her Brittney Spears: Curious perfume at her neck – her favorite. She smiled and applied lipstick and then lip gloss to her lips. She slid in simple silver hoops in her ears and then grabbed her dressy jacket off of her vanity chair's back.

She hurried down the steps to stop mid-way to see Jareth at the end, all dressed up in a simple dark blue button-up shirt rolled up at each elbow, black slacks, and a matching black jacket folded over his arm. He smiled as he looked over Sarah. She looked absolutely stunning.

Sarah smiled and sighed. "Perfect," she murmured, loud enough for Jareth to hear clearly.

-()-()-()-()-

Sarah entered the club to see her friends and some of her clients sitting at the far end of the bar. Ke$ha's song "Die Young" was pounding in the air as people flooded the dance-floor. Ones who sat at the tables were either busy making out or busy getting hit on by completely drunk guys. Jareth simply looked lost, his face questioning what kind of place this was.

Sarah looked behind her at Jareth and saw him a bit far back from her. He was following her slowly, his eyes moving over every inch of the club. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. When he did. She boldly took his hand and dragged him over to where her friends were.

"Just keep quiet and don't say anything until someone say something to you," murmured Sarah as she then stopped before the tables where her friends were.

"So just like how you were supposed to act before me when you were in the Underground?" questioned Jareth.

Sarah froze and thought about it for a moment before she sighed and grumbled a few choice words under her breath. She turned her head and glared at him.

"Ah! Sarah, you made it!" a voice screeched, obviously on the verge of becoming fully drunk.

Sarah smiled as arms flung around her. "Well, yeah, Kendra." Sarah chuckled as she let go of Jareth's hand and hugged Kendra back. "You called me and I told you I'd come. What kind of author wouldn't come to her own party?" Sarah joked in a little more of high voice than she should have used.

Kendra looked past Sarah at Jareth and raised an eyebrow. "Oh...who's this hunk?" asked Kendra in a flirty voice and a big grin.

Sarah snorted. _Hunk? Really?_ Sarah grabbed Jareth's arm to pull him more forward so that he was standing beside her. She wrapped her arm around his so she could keep him close. She honestly didn't want him wandering off. The thought of him getting lost in a place like this made her cringe.

"This is Jareth," replied Sarah in a dead-pan voice.

Kendra looked between Sarah and Jareth for a moment and then smiled again, grabbing Jareth's wrist as she pulled him from Sarah's grasp. "Well...I hope _Jareth_ wouldn't mind a dance with me," said Kendra as she dragged him away from Sarah and off to the dance floor. Sarah tried to protest, but it didn't work.

Sarah just sighed as she watched her friend dance with Jareth, who was thoroughly confused on how to dance like how she was dancing. Honestly, the way Jareth tried to move like Kendra caused Sarah to giggle.

And then all of a sudden, arms wrapped around Sarah's waist. "Sarah, dear, you've made it," a familiar voice spoke.

Sarah sighed and tried her hardest to pry away from Jon's grip. "Let go, Jon," warned Sarah.

Jon was obviously drunk by the way he instantly laughed and let go. Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked at her friends who laughed at the two. She sighed and jabbed Jon away from her, walking over to the bar. "Just stay away from me," she snapped at him.

Sarah ordered a shot of whiskey as she showed the bartender her ID and quickly downed her shot. Just then, a hand grabbed Sarah's shoulder. Sarah shrugged it off and ordered another shot as she turned her head and glared up Jareth. "Go away," she murmured.

"Who was that guy you were talking to just a minute ago?" asked Jareth in a suddenly domineering tone.

Sarah rolled her eyes and downed her new shot, cringing at the bitterness. "Why?" she asked as soon as she was able to speak. She ordered yet another one.

"I don't like the way he grabbed you," said Jareth in a sudden jealous rage.

Sarah snickered as she shook her head. "Jealous much?" She pushed her eyebrows together and put the shot glass to her lips, ready to down it.

"I'd watch the alcohol if I were you," murmured Jareth as he took the bar stool next to her.

Sarah glared at Jareth as she downed the shot. "It's my party."

Sarah downed one more shot before she got to her feet, slightly swaying as she grabbed onto Jareth's hand. "It's been years since I danced with you. Come dance with me," said Sarah in a slurred voice as she pulled Jareth over to the crowded dance-floor where Beyonce's "Run The World (Girls)" was playing loud.

Sarah wrapped her wrists lightly around Jareth's neck as she swayed her body in sync to the beat, helping Jareth with dancing correctly with the music. "Just let loose," she murmured as she rested her cheek against Jareth's for a moment and then looked him in the eyes.

Jareth furrowed his eyebrows as he danced with Sarah. He looked back at her as his hands laid loosely on her hips. Thinking it to be the right time, he gripped her waist and pulled her close against him, just a breath of air between their faces. Sarah had let out a gasp at his sudden boldness.

-()-()-()-()-

_Sarah let out a loud moan as she felt Jareth's mouth upon her neck. This exactly what she needed at the moment. Why had she been so stubborn all this time?_

"_I love you, Sarah," Jareth whispered in a husky voice._

_Tears filled in Sarah's closed eyes. Happy tears. "I love you too, Goblin King!" she replied, followed by another moan as she felt Jareth press his body right up against her's. _

_A faint ringing had sounded in the background. It kept getting louder and louder until it filled Sarah's ears._

Sarah's eyes slightly opened, but soon closed again at how bright everything seemed. She let out a very unhappy groan as she grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it. Her head was pounding and the damn ringing wasn't helping at all.

Sarah flung her hand out to the source of the ringing noise to find her hand clutching her phone. When she realized that people only called her during important times...and that it was Monday, she bolted upright, her pillow falling to the floor as she opened up her phone and squinted at the small glow of the sun that was peeping through her closed curtains.

"Hello?" Sarah answered. She didn't think her eyes would be able to handle the light coming from her phone if she had looked at her caller I.D.

"_Sarah_! _Where the fuck have you been! I've been trying to get a hole of you for the past four hours_!_ I_ _was close to coming in and getting you myself if you hadn't answered this time_!" Jon's voice screamed from the other line.

Yupp. Jon was pissed.

Sarah put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "Shit," she murmured into the phone. "Jon, I can't come into work today. My head is killing me and I seriously feel sick." Sarah couldn't believe her own voice. She sounded like she was really tired and in some serious pain.

"Well, _shit_, Sarah. You missed the big meeting about the new choice of cover for your book and we had to turn away six reporters in the four hours you weren't here. Do you realize how much trouble you'll be in when you show up tomorrow? Patrick's pissed!"

"Yeah? So are you...so what's the big deal. Shit happens. I have to go..." Sarah closed her phone and chucked it at the floor with a lazy and woozy throw.

She slowly pushed her comforter and sheets off of her as she touched her bare feet to the floor of her bedroom. She looked down at herself to find her in her panties and bra. Not even caring enough to wonder why she had slept in her lingerie, she got to her feet and grabbed her robe off of her vanity chair. She put it on, but failed to remember to tie the robe closed.

She slowly descend the stairs to find herself standing in the kitchen, staring at Jareth. Jareth was sitting at the kitchen island, his nose in a book that looked like it belonged from Sarah's bookshelf. He looked up with a bored face that soon turned to someone of a shock as his eyes trailed up and down Sarah.

"Finally you're up."

"What time is it?" asked Sarah as she blinked profusely, trying to make her vision clear and less-sensitive.

"It's two in the afternoon," replied Jareth as he looked down at the book in his hands.

Sarah cringed as she opened her cupboard to take out a cup. She needed to make coffee. _Now_.

"What happened last night?"

"You were at your party. You got drunk. I had to take you home..." Jareth trailed off, never taking his eyes from the book before him.

Sarah sighed and put her hand to her head. Sarah's eyes widened, her hand freezing just at the top of her head as she stared at Jareth. "How drunk...was I exactly?" she asked. Her head was seriously pounding with pain. She just wanted it to go away.

Jareth finally looked up at her again and gave her an evil smile. "Pretty drunk, if you ask me."

Sarah groaned and wobbled over to the kitchen counter, heading straight to her coffee pot to make some coffee. "Great...just...flipping great. Fan-fucking-tastic," she murmured under her breath as she made coffee in a rather frustrated way. Her sight was finally beginning to clear up, but her head was still pounding and she felt fuzzy.

When everything was ready and all she had left was to wait for the coffee cup to be made, she turned to look at Jareth once more, her eyes cringed as if she was being super cautious. "What...did I do...or say exactly?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment. "Do you really want me to answer that?" asked Jareth in a rather mischievous voice.

Sarah over-dramatically put her palm to cover her face. "Tell me," she murmured, her voice slightly muffled from her palm being close to her mouth..

"Well number one," he started as he got to his feet and walked over to her, his hands grabbing her robe's tie, "I would advise you to tie your robe if you don't want me doing anything to you that you won't like," he said as he tied her robe closed.

Sarah's cheeks flushed brightly as she gaped up at Jareth, waiting for him to properly explain.

"After seriously grinding against me on the dance floor and trying to drink more, I brought you home. And then when you tried to seduce me after an hour, I locked you in your room until I knew you were sleeping. I found you were sprawled across your bedroom floor. I had to pick you up and put you on your bed. I'm sorry, but I had to undress you so that you wouldn't ruin your lovely dress," said Jareth as he looked at the coffee pot. "Make me a cup, will you, precious?" he then asked softly.

Sarah stared up at Jareth, not even blinking. _I...tried to seduce him?_ Her face turned a bright shade of red as she walked over to her cupboard and withdrew a second cup for Jareth's coffee.

"Not going into work today, I see?" Jareth then asked.

"I think my boss would seriously go off on me if he saw me like this," said Sarah as she took the finally-filled coffee pot and poured her and Jareth the two cups of coffee. She poured some sugar, along with some creamer in as she plopped down at the kitchen island. "So...much..._pain_," she complained as she sat her coffee cup down before her and rubbed her temples.

Jareth smirked as he put in a teaspoon of sugar and sat back down in the stool he had been sitting in when Sarah had come down.

"Drink your coffee up. I have the perfect remedy for a headache," said Jareth as he sipped on his coffee.

After their coffee had been drunk, Jareth led her into the living room and advised her to lay down on the sofa. Jareth sat beside her as he grasped her head and pulled her over so that her head rested on his lap. He suddenly began to gently trace intrusive but relaxing circles in Sarah's temples.

Sarah had to admit, this was feeling pretty great. She felt so sick right now, like every fiber of her body was mixed together in a wrong way. Her senses were way off. Getting drunk never left Sarah feeling the way she should after getting drunk.

Jareth's spicy scent filled her nostrils. She had expected herself to feel nauseous but instead she felt more relaxed. All she could feel was Jareth's hands on her temples, and all she could look at were Jareth's blue and brown eyes. She felt entranced.

"This feels..._amazing_," Sarah mumbled in a slightly sleep-filled-slurred voice.

Jareth smiled. "Anything to make you feel better, my precious," he said.

Sarah's cheeks flushed as she closed her eyes to break the awkwardness of the stare. Before she knew it, she had drifted off into sleep. Maybe waking up at two in the afternoon wasn't even enough for her. Of all the days of waking up really early, staying up all night, and functioning on two-hours sleep, she knew well enough that she needed this.

A day off work in the presence of her Goblin King.

Perfection.


End file.
